Dirty, Sinful, Little Secret
by Suma Akila
Summary: It was dirty, what was happening. It should have been considered a sin. Disgusting and degrading to both. It was bliss. Pure, unadultrated bliss.
1. Living in Shadows

Dirty, Sinful, Little Secret

BloodyHues

Diclaimer: I do not claim to own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show you see here.

NOTICE: I do not want to be blamed for perjury, for this is not. True, I did get the idea for my story from various other stories, but never ONCE in this story will you see anything that goes along the exact same route of the others you may have read. I have read many stories that resemble each other, so before you place a thumb on mine, I hope that you will realize that this is so.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter One

Living in Shadows

"I should kill you, filthy human." Was he an avenging Angel? Had she done something so horrible for Heaven to send it's messangers down to cast her into the fiery depths of Hell? The red, setting sun glimmered off of long, silvery locks as they flow around a tall, bulky frame. Was this the Angel of Death?

No… no. Kagome's eyes widen in horror and she backs against the edge of the Well, her black locks slipping over her shoulders and veiling her lithe, shapely little form. Milky pale skin shudders against the cold night threatening to envelope her in its crazed madness. She could only whisper out her insecurity in mumbles of fear.

"Se….Sess….Sesshomaru….No, please…" She curls up in a ball against the Well, her eyes wide with terror. He knew the sight should be disgusting to him, and he should relish in the thought of this weak human girl being so terrified of him… but it disturbed him more than that… stirred something deep within his being that he couldn't understand.

Nor did he wish to understand.

"Stop sniveling." He snarled out to her, only making her flinch back more. He couldn't understand it. Even with Inuyasha protecting her all the time, she had still been so bold… so hard headed and head strong. What was her problem? His head tilts to the side, gorgeous golden orbs blank of emotion, yet dawning in realization. Where was Inuyasha?

"Please…just go away. Leave me alone, or kill me." It was a whisper. His ears picked it up easily, but it was so weak and disheartened that it made him almost step back.

Almost.

Instead, he lunges foreward, jerking her up from the ground by her upper arms, clutching onto her so tight that she felt as if she would break within his grasp in moments. A whimper from her pink, petal shaped lips would have him loosen up his grip, but only slightly.

Smooth…skin. Clean…lavender…skin. Disgusted with his thoughts, he drops his hands away from her, a growl growing in his throat. Why was she so broken? What had happened to her? Inuyasha really must have done something to this human to make her this way. He couldn't piece it together, though, and was startled when a small hand reached out and curled in his robes.

He wanted to slap away her hand, and wanted to shove her to the ground and rip open her throat, he wanted to see her blood pool at his feet and lick his claws of her essence… but most of all… he wanted something other than that.

Teary dark eyes turn up to meet shifty golden ones, and as coal would win the battle over gold when it came to weight, he couldn't stop himself as he gives into the demon in him that had been clawing and fighting against the chains he had wrapped tightly about it.

She thought he was going to end her. Good, yes… that is what she wanted. She didn't care if it was a slow, painful death or not. She just wanted it to happen, and as soon as it would. Instead…

Instead, she found herself wrapped in a strong embrace, warm lips crushing down upon her own. Her body was stiff, at first, and then as if she had been waiting forever for a kiss of lust, she delved into the evilness of it all.

His hands roam over her back, down to the small of it, pushing at her so that her smaller frame was crushed against his chest, causing her lips to part under his in a strangled moan.

Clouded thoughts. Tempting consequences.

His tongue slips in between those parted lips, graced suddenly with the sweetness of her. She was a mounting obsession, his hands claiming her just as much as his tongue was her mouth. Another whimper…but why? Her body was warm, and he liked the feeling of it crooked next to his.

Then the world slapped him in the face, causing him to grunt and nudge her backwards, away from him, her eyes wide and lips still parted just a bit, the sweetest innocent look plastered on his face that he had ever seen. He was itching to touch her again, itching to feel her warmth, to taste her lips.

He had to close his eyes to regain his cold composure, and when he looked back at her with icy orbs, he mentally noted that she did not visably shrink away from him as she had before.

"In two weeks, I expect you to be here, human. If not, I will kill those pitiful creatures you call friends." With that, he was gone.

Why had he done that? He cursed himself inside and out. He was dirty, having touched a human. He would have to scrub himself raw when he bathed next.

Kagome stood there, confused, as the Demon Lord disappears in the darkness. She had let him touch her. No matter what Inuyasha had said to her, or called her, she couldn't believe she let his half brother touch her.

Turning, she picked up her bag that had been at her feet, and headed towards the nearest stream to the well. Fishing around in her little red bag, she finds her lavender soap. Stripping slowly, she then wades into the water, squirting a handful of that soap onto a washcloth that she had also grabbed, before hastily scrubbing herself.

Stupid. That was stupid. She let him touch her. She still felt dirty. Scrubbing more violently, she shakes her head, growling. What would they think? What would Inuyasha think of her…..

Dark orbs rise to the starry sky, her body freezing and her insides were smiling wildly. They didn't have to know…

They never…ever…had to know.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am sorry that this is so short, and sort of rushed. I really just have all sorts of ideas popping around in my head and I have no idea on how to get it all down at one time. TTYL and please review. It'll help.


	2. Innocent Miko

Dirty, Sinful, Little Secret

Incase none of ya'll catch it right off the bat, the first chapter was a flashback, sorry if I didn't make that clear, please forgive me. I hope that this will make it a little more clear, since it is set a few months in the future of the last chapter. I only hope ya'll all read this so you can understand what has been happening. THANK YOU TO THE FIRST REVIEWERS TO READ MY STORY: KAGAMOESIUM, ANIMEGIRL120, LONE GHOST, AND KAGOME21! Ya'll are great. Your friendly writer: BloodyHues.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Two

Innocent Miko

How long had it been?

She couldn't even calculate the months in her mind. Perhaps that was something she loved most about her little love affair. Time seemed not to matter, and it molded from one experience until waiting 'til the next visit from her Avenging Angel.

How wrong this was.

Shuffling her feet, she glances about her in the dark. She could not see well at all, for it seemed the moon was even hiding shamefully from her presence.

Let the world shun her.

Inuyasha had told the group that he intended to use the Shikon Jewel to bring Kikyo back to life as soon as it was completed. That had been long ago as well, as she could not recount his exact words, she had merely interpretated them as they should have been said. Inuyasha had not disagreed with her confrontation.

Smiling she looks around again, stopping beside that all too familiar Well. This had been their routine since that night…that night long ago. Sighing, she runs her little tongue over pink, lush lips. When was her eighteenth birthday again? Here, time seemed to slip away from her, like water would ones hand were they to try and capture it.

Counting on her fingers, she sighs. Only two weeks away, exactly. Yawning, she plays with the idea of laying down to rest. The mighty ice cube would have to wait for her to waken… he had done it before when she had fallen asleep. At first, she had been returning to this spot out of fear for her friends. And then, to her utter astonishment…

She was going for her own want.

That thought terrified and thrilled her at the same time. No matter how roughly he man handled her, she still wanted more. No… she craved more. She never let it show, but she knew that he felt it, or sensed it at least. It was the way things were here. She accepted that for what it was.

A deep clearing of a throat would make her stifle away her grin and bury her anticipation as she turns to face the Lord of the Western Lands, who stood just as regally as he always did.

No words were needed to be spoken.

In a quick movement, Sesshomaru had her slammed against a tree by her throat, snarling at her, and she uselessly paws at his hands with her own smaller ones. Her soft choking noises and wide, doe eyes made the Lord smirk in pleasure. She was in pain; it was showing as clear as day.

He savagely presses his other hand over her mouth to hush her gasps for air. (OH! By the way, as you can tell, Sesshy has both arms because this is my story and I kinda like the idea of him having both arms, so HA!) The blood rushing to her face added to her innocent look… the look that he had learned to hate.

Hate how much power it had over him.

If only she knew. Growling at her again, he slings her to the ground off to the right, immediately pouncing on her in his fury, and her little meeps were silenced by his heavy weight pressing against her lithe form. She drove him mad! The demon in him raging forever to be released. He could barely contain it in their previous encounters.

Kagome's ragged breathing halted and came just as much as his did when he was panting. But he was not panting… not yet at least. He would not allow it at this time. Nipping at the skin at the crook of her neck, she immediately turned her head to the side, letting him view the taunt skin that stretched over her neck.

It was a sign… of submission?

The ugly beast reared its head, digging through the chains and pouncing forth to claim him. His eyes fog and in an instant, his claws are ripping her little shirt to shreds. She gasped in her surprise. He had been forceful before, but somehow she knew that this was going to be different. Something she had seen inside of him had finally been let lose to claim her as prey.

Hungry eyes search her developed mounds, a tongue immediately swirling around the right nipple, then a warm mouth claims the breasts tip to suckle on, while the other is roughly messaged. It made her moan, half in pain and half in pleasure. What he was doing to her was so wrong, and yet so right.

Before she could react any more than that little moan, a hand was hitching up her skirt to reveal little lacy white under ware, but he didn't notice that. At least, not right now. His hips shove against her own, his hardening shaft poking at her from beneath his white and red robes, and her eyes squeeze shut at the thought of what lies beneath.

He draws back from her nipple, only to gaze madly into her eyes with his own beast driven ones, and she would slip into a momentary lapse of pleasure as a clawed hand roams to places that really should never be touched.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry so short, school night, homework. Make up for it later. 11:58. Night all, Please review.


	3. Naughty You

Dirty, Sinful, Little Secret

Hello all. Sorry for that extremely short chapter. I am going to try and make up for it, so bare with me please. I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter: VI RIDDLE, WASURENAIKARA, JEWEL QUEEN, SIMBAWISHES1, KAGOMOESIUM, LONE GHOST, ROCK, AND JADESTONETHEYOUNGER. Your reviews really make me want to update faster than normal, so keep them coming. Thank you to all and Enjoy! BloodyHues.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three

Naughty You

A large hand slips over her naked stomach, slowly. She didn't know whether to fear it, or to welcome it. Sighing, she keeps her eyes averted from his, which were presently focused intently on her face.

Sesshomaru blinks, gold flashing away and returning in a blur, that beast still shining in his eyes. He couldn't understand why she was avoiding his gaze. It didn't make any sense. He could feel her emotions changing and swirling about madly in her confusion. It was like a prick to his anger, fueling him.

Growling, that once gentle hand turns rough, claws biting into her soft skin and making her eyes widen with a sharp gasp. She had not been expecting this move either, it would seem. Kagome still refused to look at him… even when she felt blood well up from her fresh wounds and trail down the left side of her waist.

This further frustrated Sesshomaru. Every time before this she had gazed upon him as if he were a god. He had learned to expect that hungry look from her eyes… the one that almost longed for the power that he held in the palm of his hands. It drew her to him each and every time they met here… by that rotting wooden well.

One could understand why that feral growl slipped his throat, and Kagome clearly read his anger. She still did not respond for new fear that he would strike out against her. He had not purposely done any harm to her past a few bruises here and there and the occasional scratch of claws…

But he was intentionally drawing blood now.

This frightened the little miko, and her powers threatened to flare. But, no matter how much fear she had, her intrigued nature won out and she wished to stay. The danger clung to her soul and made the butterflies in her stomach rise and beat against the confines of their cage. Her skin crawled at the thought of him ravishing her in anger and she begun to realize that her infatuation with the Western Lord might lead to her inevitable doom.

And still she loved every single moment of it.

Her precious Lord. Her divine Angel. Her deadly demon. Her Sesshomaru.

Still, his sudden intimacy had been unexpected and not wholly welcome. She had considered their fling as… well as just that. A fling to quench their undying and indescribable lust for one another. Never in a million years had the thought crossed her mind that it might have evolved into more.

It was terrifyingly beautiful.

She felt almost numbly as her skirt was yanked away as well and she absently wondered how it was that she was going to explain to everyone why her clothes were torn to shreds. Sighing, she closes her eyes to block out anything that Sesshomaru might make her look at. She couldn't figure out why this sudden intense feeling emanating off of Sesshomaru made her so uncomfortable.

Then it hit her as she felt his naked chest press against her own.

She was so uncomfortable because she had masked her own growing feelings for him even from herself. She had convinced herself that the game that they were playing was one filled of lust and desire… never had she pictured them moving past that. Another frustrated growl came from Sesshomaru's throat… this time accompanied by something else that she had never dreamed of. She almost thought it was her imagination.

It was almost a longing whimper… one that you would hear from a begging puppy that wanted attention.

This alone made her eyes open and meet his slowly. She could see that his eyes were calmer now, though the beast was still released. She couldn't understand it. Sesshomaru lifted a bloodied claw and studied it as if concerned, then looked down for a moment to see where his claws had dug into her and made her bleed.

Astonishingly, the smell was not a comfort to him at this moment.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he peered back up into her beautiful dark eyes that held so many emotions. Her scent of arousal still hung in the air, but a new feeling he couldn't decipher was being shared between them as they acknowledged each other in a new light. Neither could figure out what it was…or at least, Sesshomaru couldn't figure it out. It was unnerving.

In a swift movement, one of Kagome's hands slipped to his face to cup his cheek gently. The warmness of her hand made him burn inside, a fire kindling deep within his bowels and reminding him that she was naked beneath him, and he was only halfway so as well. He quickly sat up, shedding the rest of his white and red kimono and tossing it restlessly to the side. He looked down upon the beauty under him, her black hair splayed like a halo about her head, clashing with the greenery that grew where she lay.

The moon dared to flicker from behind its cloudy shelter.

Silently, for no words were needed, he lowered his chest once more to hers, where their lips would hover so near that they felt like feathers teasing each other in a selfless dance of passion. Sesshomaru felt as Kagome's heart skipped a beat in her excitement and they couldn't answer if anyone was to ask who it was that closed the small gap between them. Lips locked in a throw of passion, sweetness clinged to them both.

What of the world surrounding them?

Nothing seemed to matter at this time. They could only think of each other. Eventually, they felt as if they were molding together… becoming one in their movements. Whenever Kagome would shift, Sesshomaru would know where she was going. Whenever either of them became uncomfortable, it was known instantly and whatever was causing the pain was removed or reduced. Then Kagome was whimpering as well in her need.

The way that Sesshomaru touched her, though possessive, was enough to set her on fire. Enough to make her want him even more. And her feel was a blessing to Sesshomaru. He didn't know what was causing this reaction in him, but he wasn't at all dissatisfied. He felt almost comforted by the feelings radiating from the little miko that rested so willingly with him.

He was surprised as well when her small hips bucked up softly against his, that little half moan half whimper reminding him much of how the female Inu's reacted when they were in heat, or just in the mood. This made him grin almost wolfishly and he immediately replied to her asking of more.

It was so much different this time.

Yes, he had indeed taken her innocence not too long ago with one of their meetings, but it had been rushed and unplanned. It didn't matter. He had wanted more of her, and in response he found that she longed for it just as much. They had both given into their body's desire, and he had taken her roughly. He could still remember her screams of utter joy. He knew that it hurt her, but for some reason, she seemed to only love it, and that had pushed him upon her every single time after that. It had all been rough, though, almost considered rape if it had not been consensual.

But this time it was so different.

Their eyes never left each other as Sesshomaru allowed his hard shaft slip into Kagome's silken cavern. It was hotter than he remembered in the past, and tighter it seemed as well. He slowly dipped in further, her wetness making it easy for him to stuff his full length into her. Before it had been a mild struggle. Perhaps her body was just getting used to him? Highly doubtful.  
Her walls closed about him when he finally pushed his way all the way into her. He had to pause to relish in this new feeling. He had been so eager to just ravish her before…. But now that he was actually feeling her, he wanted to remember it forever. Just in case… He had to pause at that.

Just in case of what?

The thought echoed in his mind. He didn't know that answer. A small whoosh of air against his cheek and he would come back to consciousness, noticing finally that she had been holding her breath to suppress a moan. It was a pleasurable moan… unlike the lust filled ones he had come to recognize.

Kagome bites down on her lower lip, mesmerized by the man who had seemed to easily steal away everything innocent and pure about her. But was she really no longer pure? The Shikon no Tama seemed to think she was still worthy and pure, so she couldn't be doing too much wrong, could she?

It was almost searing her, the heat that they made. As he began to pull himself out slowly, she knew that they had just crossed over into a whole new playing field. This was no longer a childish game or a way to relieve lust.

He pushed himself in again as soon as the head of his manhood was about to slip away from her warm confines, adding a little more thrust to this one. She was able to let out another small whimper of need as he picks up his pace, but their eyes never lost that connection. Somehow it seemed important that their gaze stayed locked.

He caught her lips with his own again, the taste of honey gracing his taste buds when his tongue found its way to tango with hers. This was another thing he had never realized… how sweet she was. How utterly sweet. Indeed, he had missed out on many things in the months passed.

Kagome arches her back so that it comes off of the ground, her stomach firmly pressing against his as he continues to drive into her. She deepens the kiss, but still their eyes stay open. The trance they were in was near unbreakable, and they both found that they liked that thought very much.

Skilled hands smoothed away bangs that had fallen momentarily in front of Kagome's eyes as they break their kiss. That steady pace was kept going, and Kagome could barely breath. The moment was more than she could have ever hoped for and for a second she could imagine that she was once more a virgin, de-budding her flower the way that most thought it was proper… in the arms of someone that she could honestly say she cared for.

But…was it really that she cared for him? Or was it something more?

Moaning became louder from her pink lips, urging Sesshomaru to lean closer and delve deeper still. He would not quicken the pace, but he would make the thrusts deeper…if he could. More meaningful for sure. And that was when he noticed it. What was making Kagome look upon him now in wonder and fascination.

He was panting.

The great Lord of the Western Lands… panting over the body of a human miko! The thought at first seemed repulsive, but as he looked at her wide beautiful eyes he could not be repulsed by her. She was too perfect for words, though he would never admit it aloud. This all felt too right to him though… the way their body's melted together as one. The way that their kisses burned and lasted even when their lips were no longer touching.

The way their looks could say more than words could.

Kagome had snaked her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and had entwined his hair in her hands, pulling only slightly as he drove inside of her. She could feel herself building up… faster than she had ever been able to build up previously. She mused that what she was feeling could possibly be lo-…_no_…_This cannot be love…can it? Kami help both of our souls if so…_ She increased her grasp in his hair and mumbled out softly of her rising pressure.

She didn't have to tell him, because he could smell it. He himself had begun to rise to meet her. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He had never heard of two rising to their climaxes together, and yet here they were, in their awkward moment of… what was this that they were sharing?

Before the answer could come to mind, he could feel her tighten again around him as he thrust forward. With one more draw back and inward drive, the convulsion that met his was unexplainable. Her body shivered throughout beneath him, and he suddenly felt as if all his energy was drained as he spilled his seed within her, her own fluids gracing his manhood with its presence.

They didn't dare move.

Instead they gazed into each others eyes still, taking in shaggy breaths and barely able to allow air to tumble back out from parted lips. They even breathed together. Sesshomaru had to bite back the beast when Kagome's head tilted up and to the side, exposing the right side of her neck.

This was obviously a sign of submission… one of the mark.

She didn't know what it was that she was offering… and he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Instead, when those wide dark eyes turned to peer at him innocently, he decided what he wanted to do. A decision that could be his demise.

In a smooth cant of his hand his lips met the flesh between her collarbone and shoulder, where his fangs sank in deeply. The rich taste of miko's blood sprang into his mouth, his tongue prickling at the delicious tint in it. It was so much better than regular blood… but most of that had been consumed in his insatiable hunger.

He drew back, eyeing the mark he had left upon her pale skin. It was a dark red, and would stay that way for a while to come.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope this makes up for the short chapters I have been dishing out to ya'll. I hope you will take this one and forgive me for the others. I had been having a serious writers block, and suddenly this chapter just seemed to flow from me like crazy. I think it was the Mozart I was listening to. Lol. Anyways, please tell me what you think in a review, it really helps.


	4. Ruled by Secrecy

Dirty, Sinful, Little Secret

Thank you to all who have taken the time to review so quickly! Some of you greatly inspired me to already begin my chapter four! See, look! Here it is…lol…well anyways…during the weekends I more than likely won't ever be able to write, because I am going to be with my boyfriend all the time…he works at night but he is off on Saturday nights…SO YEAH. Thanks again though, and please keep the reviews coming! They really do inspire writers you know! Your writer: BloodyHues.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Four

Ruled by Secrecy

Sesshomaru had been unwilling to leave. He had even gone so far as to escort Kagome to the nearby pond, only to stand by and watch as the beautiful creature bathed herself in rich lavender scents. He had to cock his head to the side, slightly, just so he could see her at a different angle and increase his interest in watching her. He wasn't losing interest in her…no not by far…but he couldn't refrain from wanting to see her in every possible way that he could.

He knew that he could not touch her after she got out of her bathing place. His scent would be on her in an instant and she would once more have to submerge herself in that icy water to rid her of it so that his mutt of a half breed brother couldn't detect it. Sesshomaru didn't mind either thought, and mused at the look on Inuyasha's face if he knew what was happening right beneath his nose. Literally.

The other thought just made him shiver… unnoticeably of course.

Kagome was a sight indeed, and she could feel his golden eyes piercing her skin as she bathed. It would be unnerving if it were anyone else but him. She scrubbed the lavender soap into her hair as well, letting it get all nice and foamy before flipping her hair over and dipping it in the pond, rinsing the suds away. She could feel him still staring when she flipped her hair back. The soft slap of wet hair against wet skin rang out against the waters surface, causing Sesshomaru to twitch and come out of his small trance.

Kagome emerged from the water and stood staring silently at Sesshomaru, who was not being as modest as he allowed his golden orbs to soak in her form. He had taken her so many times before, and he had the right to look upon her, so what was the difference? It mattered not to him, for he would either look at her now or some other time in the same fashion, with or without her knowledge.

She stood there only a minute longer, shifting from foot to foot in her obvious discomfort. She was extremely cold, but she knew better than to complain. This was the longest he had ever stayed…and she had a feeling it had something to do with what had occurred not a few minutes before.

Slowly crouching down she gathered in her hands a towel that lay on top of her little red bag. She dried herself slowly as if this was going to be her excuse for being back so late. It didn't matter, really. The group had given up on asking why she was so late from her baths all the time. She had become increasingly irritated when they continued to question her about her whereabouts.

Not only that, but her little rendezvous with Sesshomaru were causing them to fall behind in Shard hunting. This fact didn't bother her as much as it did the others. Inuyasha was the key one in this irritating mood. He was so in to bringing Kikyo back to life that he didn't care of anything but that. Once he had even threatened to leave them to get the shards himself. Kagome had merely smiled that little innocent smile and told him that without her there, he would never be able to detect a Jewel shards whereabouts.

He had conveniently decided to stay.

Now, she wondered if she should have said anything at all and let him go. It would at least have made it that much easier for her and Sesshomaru…. _Wait…what?_ She pauses in the middle of drying her hair, narrowing her eyes in a slightly confused manner. She knew that she was unhappy with Inuyasha for leading her around like a sick puppy, but when had she started to resent him so much? She would think about it later.

She sifted through her bag, her towel wrapped tightly around her body. She was faintly aware that Sesshomaru was still standing watch over her. The way he had a protective air around him made her smile. He was being kind by staying and making sure that she was alright, but she had managed somehow to stay out of trouble all of the other times that he had just left.

She finally found something that would be alright to wear. A pair of blue jeans, faded of course, with a slight tint of brown and green, the stitching a light tan color. They were her favorite pants at home, and purposely avoided wearing them any time in the Feudal Era. She shuttered at the thought of her beloved jeans getting torn and battered because some demon got a hold of her. Of course… that would be her stupidity.

The shirt was also a brownish grey color, complimenting the jeans in all their glory. It was long sleeved in hopes that it would warm her frail body against the cold night. She undoubtedly had to grab another bra and some more under ware… the previous having been torn and useless at this point in time. Sighing, she got dressed slowly.

When she was done she rounded on Sesshomaru… who was conveniently lounging against the trunk of a rather large tree. She couldn't help but stare at him as he had been doing her for the last past half hour. He was a beauty in his own way now. It was true, she could no longer look to him as if he had a godly beauty about him… it was no longer her perception of him. Though he still had the power and the looks that could kill as well, she could only see Sesshomaru. No god, no Lord of the Western Lands… nothing of that sort. Just plain Sesshomaru.

Her Sesshomaru.

Absent mindedly she reaches up her hand to gently touch the burning bite that had been left by his fangs on the right side of her neck. She didn't know if she wanted to ask or not what it was… she could remember vaguely Inuyasha speaking of it, but she had not been paying attention at that time. It was of no consequence, it was probably nothing. Eyeing him still she finally gives up on her standoffish nature and instead she runs her tongue over her now slightly bruised lower lip. They had gotten in to quite a kissing match, she realized, before it had become a more sensual act.

"Sesshomaru…" She started in a whisper. It was enough. The disturbed note in her voice made Sesshomaru tense up… something that he had found he really didn't like to do around her. She was supposed to relax him, not cause any tension. Still, he was the cause of her being distraught, so she at least had some right. He didn't have to answer… she was already speaking again while nimbly touching that mark upon her neck.

"What…exactly…did you do?" It seemed an innocent enough question on her part. He almost felt bad for his actions of marking her without her agreement.

There goes that almost again.

He pushes himself lazily away from that tree trunk, lumbering closer to her and towering over her form. He could only stare down at her lovely face at first. He couldn't decide exactly how to word it… so he decided the only way he knew how.

"I marked you… as my mate." Sweet, simple, to the point.

Maybe he had been a little too blunt.

Kagome could feel her face draining of color as she paled. _Mate? Sesshomaru made…I'm his…wha'?_ The thoughts kept echoing through her head. What had she been thinking? What had HE been thinking to mark her as his? She hadn't asked for it. She hadn't even wanted it!

Or…did she?

Slowly trying to regain her composure she took a step back, looking into his eyes as deeply as he would allow. He was not telling a lie, that much she knew. The Western Lord never told a lie… as far as she could tell. If it were true… he would be able to virtually command her around like a common house wife.

Oh, now, that would never do.

Placing her hands on her hips she continued to search him yet came up with nothing short of him telling her the complete truth. Exasperated she gives up, settling on the ground next to her bag to begin packing it up for her trip back to the groups little campsite.

The looks she kept giving him were priceless… they made him want to take her over and over again; no matter how crude the thought seemed to be at the moment. She was the epiphany of perfection… and now she was his. Even if she backed down and said she wanted nothing to do with him, there was nothing that she could do about the situation they were in. The only way that a female could ever get out of being mated with an InuYoukai was for her mate to die.

And that was highly unlikely.

Kagome didn't really seem to mind it at all, really. At first the thought of it had made her upset but the more that she pondered on the idea, the more it grew on her. This would make it a bit easier to explain to anyone who was to find out about their little eloping in the forest. At least… she hoped. It might gain her more of a problem, however, in the questions that would come about her being mated to such a prick.

But she couldn't see him as a prick. True, he lived up to his standard of being a lord and killing off those demons and youkai that challenged his authority… and sure… he had tried to kill her and her friends numerous times… but she still just couldn't bring herself to hate him for it. In fact, in a funny way, it made her want to be closer to him.

This was the closest it got.

Standing up she almost wanted to embrace him, but quickly refrained when she remembered that she had to return to Inuyasha and the gang. Instead she could only gaze upon that angelic face that was so good and yet so very evil at the same time. Sesshomaru was itching to just grab her up and take her to his castle in the Western Lands. It would make everything so much simpler.

He knew that he had to dismiss that idea, as painful as it was.

Kagome had her place for now, and he would not take that away from her as well as her right to pick a mate. He could live with her staying around his mutt half brother and that hentai monk, as long as he never caught scent of them aroused by her. He knew he had no control over what happened when he was not present, but touching a mated female was punishable by death.

That was a punishment he was more than willing to dish out.

Kagome was about to turn and leave when he called out her name in a soft, even tone. "Kagome, there are things that this Sesshomaru must explain to you briefly before you take your leave." Kagome could only turn to stare again into the golden orbs of the one who had stolen her heart.

"You are now a mated female. No matter if you are human, you are still mated to me, and therefore no other male shall be allowed to touch you in any way that I deem unnecessary. I shall know when you are angered or endangered, for I will be able to feel your emotions quite easily. There are rules that you must now follow. To break these rules would mean severe punishment for you and death to any male, were one to be involved. You may not sleep next to any male who is not your mate. You must not say anything that would suggest that you are not taken. You must not look any male in the eye who is not your mate, unless that male has made a direct threat or insult to you, your mate, or your respected region. You must hold a new responsibility and stay clear of the lecher. Shall one of his hands wonder near you, I shall _personally _make sure that the offending limb is removed. You are now the Lady of the Western Lands, and you shall act accordingly. Now, I will take my leave. I expect you here in two weeks time at the exact moment we have met on this day. I bid you a good night and a safe awakening tomorrow."

With that… he was gone.

Kagome stood in stunned silence, taking in everything that he had just forced down her throat. Silently as she began to walk back towards the camp sight, she chanted the things over and over again in her mind so that she would not forget any and slip up. She did not like the way that he was demanding her, but she was not able to get a word in edge wise and would have to wait until she could speak to him the following meeting.

By the time she got back to the camp she was seething and had completely forgotten that she was in a new outfit that her friends had never seen before. She looked up with a red face, eyes blazing in anger, only to see a wary Sango sitting by a fire awaiting her return. Miroku was off to the side with his legs crossed Indian style, face a masked calm as he slept. She really had no idea how he slept sitting up.

Inuyasha, she noticed, was sprawled out lazily on a thick tree branch to hold his wait. A small snoring sound confirmed that he was indeed asleep. Accompanying Sango was Sippo, who had tried to stay asleep it seemed. On a closer inspection she found that he was silently sleeping. She didn't want to wake him but Sango picked him up and placed him on her traveling sleeping mat, covering him with her fur blanket.

She moved back to the fire and motioned for Kagome to take a seat.

"Kagome… I am worried about you. I do not know what is going on, but you are acting differently than the Kagome that I know and love. I still love you as my sister, you know that so don't give me that look, I am just stating that you are being really weird lately. Late night baths that last longer than an hour, the changing attitude into one that seems more unfocused and dreamy, prolonging our stay and procrastinating our Jewel hunting… and tonight you have come back in different clothes that those that you left in. You do not have to justify where you have been or why… just tell me yes or no. Have you really been bathing every time you go out, for the whole time?"

Kagome didn't want to answer. She really just wanted to curl up in her sleeping bag and die… the hurtful look that Sango was casting her way was only caught from the corner of Kagome's eyes. She couldn't look her adopted sister in the eyes… and she certainly couldn't lie to her. So with a resounding shake of her head she moves to her sleeping back, whispering a soft "no" on her way.

She could feel Sango's eyes boring into her back, but she didn't feel like carrying on the conversation. That was as much as anyone was ever going to get out of her with the whole situation. She delved into her mind and brought up the rules she had to remember… and she figured it was probably a good thing that her mother had made her pack that thick black scarf to wear about her neck or everyone would see the mark left there by Sesshomaru. A thought suddenly dawned in her mind as she slipped into the blissful sleep she needed so dearly.

She would have to live by these new rules…these secret rules that only she knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aha! Well there's another longer chapter…I really am trying to make up for those really short chapters. I hope that I am doing a fairly good job. Please review! The only reason this chapter is already up is because I was so motivated by people reviewing and telling me how my work is! So please, if you like my work, review and tell me! I might start spewing out more than two chapters a day… which is what I did today. So please! And thank you. Your friendly author: BloodyHues.


	5. The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret

Dirty, Sinful, Little Secret

Hello everybody! I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews so far! They really do help, and I hope that ya'll will be able to look and tell that I am trying to make this story flow as easy as possible… so on and so forth! Well I will not take up any more of your time! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Flames, Criticism, and Praise are more than welcome! Thank you once more! BloodyHues.

Chapter Five

The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret

"Feh, stupid wench. How are we supposed to find any jewel shards if we do not go hunting for them? They are not just going to come fall into our laps you know. We have been here for months and we haven't got one Shard to show for it!" Inuyasha angrily hovers near Kagome as she prepares ramen, eyeing her state of dress. She had been acting strange lately, and it was really starting to irritate him.

Sighing, Kagome stirs the ramen momentarily before standing up and brushing off the front of her new kimono. It was beautiful, in its own way, and reminded her greatly of Sesshomaru. She had gone back through the well to her time, requesting that her mother take her to a store where traditional kimonos were sold. Her mother had held true to her word, letting her pick the one that best suited her.

The baby light pink fabric melted perfectly with her creamy pale skin, making her seem to almost glow in the sunlight. Silver leaves fanned out along the ends of the sleeves, as well as along the hem that almost brushed the ground. It was fall style, however, and the collar of it did not dip down. Instead, wooden type toggles bound the front together, all the way up her neck and cutting off around the middle of her throat. It fit to her figure; accentuating her curves and making her already glossy black locks seem to shine even more. It was the kimono she wore for her birthday.

It was becoming easier to avoid Inuyasha's eyes… along with Miroku's the more that she chanted it in her mind. It was almost as if she was bred for this kind of thing… but she really didn't like the sound of that idea either. She bites down on her lower lip and furrows her brows, thinking of how to stall him still. Her excuses, she knew, were starting to sound weak and even she heard the lying hint in her voice when she spoke now.

Some how she knew that she had to tell Sesshomaru that they had to move their meeting place so that she could continue hunting jewel shards. The environment was becoming extremely tense and she didn't really want it to be that way. True, her love for Inuyasha had faded long ago, but she never thought that she would be the one to cause the group to stop because of a secret relationship.

"Inuyasha I am well aware that we have not gathered any more jewel shards, but you have to trust me. We will be leaving soon to hunt for them, I promise." Her tone was soft, even if a little standoffish. She had lost her patience with him a couple of days back when he had blown up at her and tried to force her to look him in the eyes. It had taken Sango and Miroku to drag him away because Kagome had defiantly… finally… peered up to meet his eyes with her own and dared him to strike her.

That was the only time she ever looked at any of them except for Sango and Shippo… what would it matter? He was a kitsune and she loved him as her son. There shouldn't be a problem in that. Sango, on the other hand, was female. That was never stated against the 'Rules of Secrecy', as she so fondly came to call them.

Inuyasha simply scoffs, moving off to wait for his meal with an impatient look plastered upon his face. Kagome settles back down in front of the cooking ramen and quickly finishes it in her silence. Dishing out portions for the group it went unnoticed by everyone that she didn't take any for herself.

She moved finally to hand Miroku his helping, only to dodge his hand and walk away. She learned very quickly that she had to pay more attention for him… he had nearly groped her the very next day of her last meeting with Sesshomaru. They all found it odd, however, that she was shuffling about all docile. Little did they know that she was finally letting the situation settle.

Sesshomaru had mated her. It didn't bother her at first… but the realization was slow to sink in. When it had finally hit her full force, she freaked out. That was stating it nicely. She literally had run out into the forest crying. That wasn't really like her anymore, but she didn't know how else to express her… feelings.

And she wasn't even sure what it was that she was feeling. She had welcomed Sesshomaru with open arms… he was her comforter. He took away all the pain, guilt, and uncertainty, sweeping it away along with his demon pride. Many times she wondered if he would kill her on their next meeting to regain that pride.

This, unfortunately for her, was today.

_Happy Birthday Kagome._ She twirls a lock of hair between her fingers nervously as she stands off to the side, away from the group. She had half the mind not to go. Something inside of her was urging her to go to Sesshomaru, and she was running out of time, and fast. Biting down on her lower lip she knits her brows and fidgets. The sun was already starting to set.

_Maybe if I don't go, he won't come looking for me… _She laughs at herself. Wow, she was arguing with her own instincts now. Rich, dark chocolate eyes peer towards the small trail that led to the Well and she made a move as if to go to it. A glance from Sango made her freeze. Her adopted sister had been oddly cold around her lately, since she told her that she was lying about where she was going and what she was doing. That was one of the main reasons that stopped her tonight.

The hurt that shone in Sango's eyes betrayed the blank face that she wore as she stared at Kagome. Kagome felt that if looks could kill… she would already be dead. Of shame? That was easier to die from. It ate at her from the inside out and threatened to consume her very being.

She nibbles at her lower lip again, nervously shifting from one foot to the next before taking a deep breath and leaning against the nearest tree trunk. Every fiber in her was screaming for her to dash to the trail now that it was pitch black. She knew where it was, even if she could not see it. Tensing her muscles, she still ignored the call.

Kagome probably could have kept up the secret if only she had gone.

Before she really had time to react, a hand clasped around her wrist and jerked her backwards only to allow her to slam into another tree with a frightened yelp. She could already feel the bruise welling up on her shoulder and she slid down to sit on the ground, her wide doe eyes peering up into the face of the one who had assaulted her.

His face was rigid. It looked almost as if it were carved from a roman coin. The light from the fire licked at his pale complexion, golden orbs reflecting its very appearance as he stares back down into her dark brown eyes. Long silver locks tumble down his back, a few strands daring to tickle his shoulders. He was looking at her as if she was lower than him…but something else grew behind those eyes… sadness? Betrayal?

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku instantly jumped to their feet, each automatically in a defensive stance. Shippo did what was expected of him… he found his place safely behind Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was the one to look away first, peering at the pitiful sight before him. He had to fight back the amusement… it wasn't that hard seeing that he was so angry.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha's voice rang out against the trees, echoing back and forth in the small clearing. Kagome was surprised how childish his voice sounded compared to Sesshomaru's when he spoke as if uninterested at all in any fight that Inuyasha was thinking of enticing.

"I'm here on no business of yours, mutt. It would be wise that you mind where you stick your nose." It was a growl… a very feral sounding growl that earned a narrow eyed stare from Inuyasha who looked about to protest… that is… until Kagome slowly stood up and openly begged to Sesshomaru.

"Sess-...Lord Sesshomaru… please, ignore Inuyasha and the others…" All eyes, she knew, were now turned upon her. She was mildly shocked when Sesshomaru turned his side to the group to face her as well, their eyes locking as they had so many other times in the past. Kagome could see him battling with his inner beast.

It was telling him to punish the others for keeping her. He had watched for some time as Kagome stood prancing about. Satisfied when she made a move towards the path, he was sure that she would come to their meeting place. He had wanted to kill the human that gave her the look that made Kagome stop.

Now that he peered into those captivating eyes he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt as if he was weakening… but that couldn't be so. True, he had gone back on his promise to never take a human as his mate, but he would not be called weak. The consequences he was already dealing with… he didn't need negative thoughts as well.

"Kagome, what the Hell is going on?" Sigh. Inuyasha again. _Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut, Inuyasha? _But… her mistake was probably worse than the one Inuyasha had just made. Her brown eyes broke away from Sesshomaru's gold to meet Inuyasha's angered ones. Before she even had time to think, Sesshomaru had her pinned against that same tree as before by her throat.

His claws bit into her skin through the high neck of that pink kimono, savagely drawing blood. She couldn't breath, and that was obvious from the small gagging noises that she made. Inuyasha made a move to come forward, but once more Sesshomaru's voice barked out coldly. (No pun intended…lol.)

"You should learn your place, mutt. This matter does not concern you!" He clutched at Kagome's throat even tighter than before and she could feel tears welling to the sides of her eyes. This was not right… this was not her Sesshomaru. The demon who had been so gentle… so caring and heated in his passion… this couldn't be the same man she fell for.

Ah… yes… _man…_ The word rang through her mind unsteadily. Man? Yes… he was a man, no matter it be demon or human. No matter how much he denied it, he had as many feelings as any human male had, and he proved her thoughts right when his eyes flicker and he slowly lowers her feet to the ground, his hand slowly falling from her neck.

"You know the rules, Kagome. You deliberately disobeyed me." It was a soft, dangerous whisper that he dealt her. Again, Inuyasha had to act on insolence instead of keep his mouth shut. "Feh, what the Hell are you talking about?" Another bored glance, even if slightly irritated, was thrown to Inuyasha. The last thing Kagome wanted to hear came from his lips and she knew that she had to visibly pale.

"You will not question me on matters that concern my mate and I, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spit out Inuyasha's name like it was an unsatisfying morsel. Stunned silence followed his words and again Kagome felt as she became the center of attention. Her eyes fell to the ground between her and Sesshomaru and she felt as the guilt finally over whelmed her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eh… sorry. I have been trying to get this chapter out for a while… uhm… I apologize for the cliff hanger but I have been out of school since like, Wednesday, and I have a bunch of work that has to be turned in tomorrow… Tuesday. Goody, huh? Well, please review! They really do encourage me to put out more chapters, whether you know this or now. BloodyHues.


	6. How Cheap is Dirt Cheap?

Dirty, Sinful, Little Secret

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed! I know that the cliff hanger was terrible, but I loved it. I will try and make up for it. I am currently trying to balance time between this story, Angelic Demon, and my newest story: Where Loyalties Lie…So please be patient!

Chapter Six

How Cheap is Dirt Cheap?

Silence.

It was unnerving, the silence that followed Sesshomaru's last sentence. The sentence that doomed her to Hell and back. Well… they would have had to find out sooner or later… Kagome just really didn't want them to find out that way. It didn't matter now, she realized wryly as she continued to stare at the ground.

A strangled gasp was Sango's response. An unintelligent 'huh' escaped quickly from Shippo. A silence that was almost unnerving was Miroku's. But Inuyasha's response was the one that elicited a sharp retort from Kagome.

Laughter.

It started out as a snicker but quickly grew into a gagging, side-stitching howl. Shippo was the first to inch a little bit away from Inuyasha… Miroku and Sango moved as one a couple of feet away, staring at the Hanyou as if he was sprouting tentacles. It seemed that Inuyasha realized no one else was laughing and it slowly died away….

Even Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to punish Kagome as her eyes flashed angrily at Inuyasha.

White triangular ears flatten against Inuyasha's skull as dull golden eyes narrow at Kagome standing beside Sesshomaru, her body facing the Demon Lord but her eyes focused wildly on him. Her chin was raised in defiance and Sesshomaru had that same emotionless mask on his face.

They looked so perfect standing there it made him want to be sick.

Obviously… it was true. Inuyasha had fool heartedly believed that Sesshomaru was saying what he had just to get under Inuyasha's skin… but the look in Kagome's eyes would suggest other wise. A snarl threatened the back of his throat but he swallowed it down.

This shouldn't be bothering him so much. So why was it? He could not place a claw on it. He had promised Kagome that he would be her protector. She had promised him that she would always be at his side. She had more than promised that her heart belonged to him… so why was she at Sesshomaru's side?

It was the ultimate betrayal, in Inuyasha's eyes.

His mind hazed and all thoughts of understanding or sympathy is blocked as he stares at the two in front of him. He could only think of one word in his mind and it echoed through out his skull, whispering in his ears in a voice that only he could hear. Fangs glisten as his lips curl back away from them.

"Tramp."

The word came out before he had time to think about it.

The reaction, however, was immediate. Sesshomaru had drawn his sword with a might roar, leaping towards an unprepared Inuyasha. Kagome, however, giggled. This stopped both of the brother's… one in mid attack and one in mid draw of his sword. Two pairs of stunning golden eyes come to rest on the little Miko, her lips wryly moon shaped upwards.

It was childish, she knew, and accomplished nothing. Nut the sound of Inuyasha's body crashing into the ground with an angry and pain filled cry made it worth her temporary immaturity. "Sit."

"If you think that you can… sit… down long enough Inuyasha and calm down, I may decide to… sit… down like a mature adult as well. Perhaps Miroku will want to … sit… with us. Or maybe Sango will even fancy… sit… ing down with us as well. And if you are extremely lucky… Sesshomaru might even shed a bit of his dignity to be the better man and… sit… with us as well."

The whole time she had been talking, she had been cold. Emotionless. That was the greatest feeling of all, she realizes, even as she continues to sit Inuyasha in the most nonchalant way possible. That was… oh… she had the audacity to bring up her hand, poking fingers into the night sky as she counts.

One… two… three… four… five… six… Might as well make it an odd number.

"Perhaps…." That silky, ashen tone came back to her voice, growling out ever so lightly. Right. "Kikyo would even be obliged to SIT with us… that is, if I don't kill her first. Such atrocity should not be allowed to walk the earth… and she has part of MY soul anyways."

A strangled gasp comes from every one except for Sesshomaru. He looked, to say the least, amused. There is silence until Inuyasha regains his ability to move, and that is when all hell brakes loose. Inuyasha leaps up with a roar, rounding on Kagome with fiery eyes.

"Fuck you, Kagome! Kikyo is more woman than you will ever be! And it was her soul before it was yours, you stupid wench!" Before anyone could respond, he fled, leaping through the trees to find his lover some where in the forest.

"He will always be an idiot." Sesshomaru breaks the flustered atmosphere as he sweeps Kagome into an embrace, peering half amused at the still stunned faces of her human companions… and that small little Kit.

Sorry that took so long! I hope all of you can forgive my absence. School is a killer! Ciao! Tell me what you think. Apologies to my two beta readers, who I will give further credit to in the next chapter, for not mentioning their names nor allowing them to check this over. I am in a rush…. Drunk friends calling you at twelve o clock in the morning are surely a hastle!


	7. When Miko's Turn To Ash

Hello everybody! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Its going to be an extreme doozy, something not anyone is expecting, so I hope no flames are thrown my way. If there are, so be it. This idea just totally seemed to appeal to me… and believe it or not, this is the last chapter of Dirty, Sinful, Little Secret.

Dirty, Sinful, Little Secret

Chapter Seven

When Miko's Turn To Ash

Inuyasha was no where to be found. No doubt he had ran off to the undead priestess, Kikyou.

The though bothered none that made up the little rag tag group.

The only difference was instead of a raucous Hanyou with a foul mouth protecting the group, there was a stoic Inu-Lord mated to a human miko with ten times the strength.

Kagome sighs, dark chocolate eyes sweeping the grass around the empty field where the well lay.

She no longer needed to sneak here in the night, so she enjoyed the scene as much as possible, fondly running her hand over the decaying wood of the well.

Coughing out with a shiver she goes as if to move away from the well but freezes, a chill running down her spine and raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

Her warm eyes flick around in a feeling akin to fear and she takes in a deep breath, holding in it before letting it out in a hiss.

Backing towards the well until the back of her knees connects with the splintering wood, she continues to try and control her fear.

A twig snaps to her right and her gaze wildly flies that way, searching with her aura tenderly for any signs of youkai or life.

She didn't even catch sight of it. She didn't hear it as it approached. And she didn't have time to save herself before a snarl rips throughout the air.

And as a large, thick nasty green clawed hand shoots out, scales glinting in the light of the morning, Kagome lets out an awful scream, her miko powers gathering in her chest and flaring out as she falls backwards into the well, the soft light closing around her as she continues to fall, feeling the blood dribble down her face from the impact with her temple.

The demon watches as the miko falls backwards and disappears into the well, her powers engulfing him even as he brutally dessimates the well with his entire body bursting into ashes, satisfied that he had destroyed the only way back for the little miko that traveled through time.

Sesshomaru wakens from his slumber with a horrified howl, his body burning with pain as wild, half crazed eyes search for his beloved Kagome… his beloved mate.

Without answering any of the questionable glances he receives from the others he tracks her scent to the well… only to find that it is completely destroyed, ashes splayed around and carried away with the wind.

The only scent he catches is Kagome's, and with a distressed cry to the air his body begins to mold, bones cracking and reshaping as he takes his true form, his mighty silver body bounding into the distance, tracking down his Hanyou step brother.

The boy would pay for hurting Kagome, and even if he had nothing to do with her disappearance, he would pay for it as well.

(V)(V)

The wail of an alarm clock resounds throughout a large bedroom before a dainty white hand slips from the confines of her purple covers to land heavily upon the offending… thing.

Hope you enjoyed it. Short, yes. You will understand by next chapter. Tell me what you think, I am aware it is rushed. **(V)(V) MANS AN EXTENDED PASS OF TIME.**


End file.
